Sebastian's Revenge
by ted the fish
Summary: What happens when Sebastian has enough with his bocchan? Magical tea can solve many things for an irritated demon butler. Neko features and wild dancing included  0  T just to be save, but most probably way too safe


Sebastian's Revenge

Orders upon orders had been fulfilled with past textbook perfection, countless undercover detective missions had had character upon character played like a master of deception, and most of all, he had to deal with not only a child, but one that he finally felt to the need to play a trick on.

He had thrown cutlery like kunaii and swallowed emotion not only of positivity but also of slight pity, and of course, pulled off all he had been landed with like a sorcerer of cool. But there was one fateful day where his yearning for his big-headed bocchan was to get a taste of his own tainted tea...

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from the garden. It was a precise, bark of a call, and it was of course something to expected from a child that had not one, not two, but practically five people running a household for him, and meeting his every need with more than would be expected from the queen herself. But sadly, only one of those five could be fully relied on and that was to a certain demon that would get a certain little treat after his purpose had been served.

In no more than a mere moment, that demon materialized at Ciel's side. Ciel was sitting upon a beautifully decorated garden chair, painted pure white with well-practiced craftsmanship, and a small round garden table of the same size which had a delicately printed cloth upon it accompanied the chair that seated the unnaturally matured child. What Sebastian had been called for of course, was his tea, that only Sebastian had the skill to brew to his master's taste.

A teacup of a special kind of tea that sat daintily on a saucer held in the butler's gloved right hand, was placed with utmost precision upon the table, and it wasn't long before Ciel had the edge of the cup to his lips, and the saucer in his other hand.

Normally there would be utter silence while Ciel would take his first sip, like anticipation for a day where Sebastian would have made a mistake which was actually thought during the first week of his occupation as Ciel's butler, but once misconceptions had died away, the silence had stayed as a habit, or tradition as it was.

The birds went silent, and only moments after his first sip had been swallowed, Ciel's eyes peeled themselves open. Something was wrong, different. "W-what have you d-done?" Ciel choked out. He had noticed the change in taste, and it wasn't a new delicate flavour from a far away land. His tea had been spiked. With something. Sebastian smirked as Ciel's haunted face went blank as he fell unconscious.

When Ciel awoke. He was not himself. His mind was not only blank, but set with instructions he wouldn't normally dream of following, but today was a different day. He had a grey pair of fluffy triangles sticking out of the upper sides of his head that were, to Sebastian, adorably strokable and those cat ears were accompanied by a long thin grey tail, that swished around his legs like it had a mind of its own. Ciel was of course, still in the garden, but now, right in the middle of the biggest of the fields of lush green grass, and a strange looking box that looked as though it had dropped out of the sky from the future was set, not too far from him.

Sebastian seemed as though he hadn't left Ciel's side at all, even though many that knew him knew far well that he had somehow gotten hold of a boombox from some time in the 21st century, and there was no point in asking how, and the question why was about to be answered.

Out of nowhere, a large artificial snare sound signaled the start of what was to be known as the flushing away of Ciel's dignity, using a song about a samurai in no more than a loincloth, accompanied by a friend dressed in a similar fashion plus a horse costume hat, and a child in a samurai uniform. Mentioning that the samurai was singing about his ability to dance and failure to impress girls wouldn't really help to show some hope in his mental survival rate, but that only added to the glee of a Black Butler getting his revenge.

The song rippled dance move instructions through Ciel's body and he responded like a zombie, move after move, draining his store of dignity to near-empty in mere seconds. From carameldansen to the dramatic flailing of arms, the skill that was shown almost belittled even Sebastian's style of dancing, most of which learned from a certain King Of Pop. The song ended, and sadly, Ciel's trance ended with a confused shake of the child's head, the ears and tail merely disappeared. But with the disappearing came the reappearing of Ciel's temper, which soared higher than usual when a flaming eye turned towards Sebastian.

It had not been mentioned before, that one of Sebastian's many skills was running, normally after an annoying posse of shinigami, but today, of course, was a different day. One hell of a different day. It was now Sebastian's turn to be out of character, but no magical tea was needed, no, only a hell raiser of a child, with adrenaline as a side effect to the magical tea. Sebastian had been there and most definitely done that when it came to hell, so another trip, courtesy of Ciel was not needed on the agenda, so run was what Sebastian did, and fast at that.

By the way, the song explained (in grusome detail) was 'Dancing Samurai' by Gakupo


End file.
